The Master and Apprentice
by D2Killerz
Summary: Wheee first fic. After being saved at a young age by a mysterious swordsman, Naruto is whisked away to become his apprentice. It'll be more interesting, I promise..actually maybe I shouldn't promise P NaruxHina eventually. Suggestions for a title needed
1. Prologue

"Get him!"

"Damned Demon!"

An angry (drunken) mob of villagers were chasing after a small child of 6 years of age. The reason being is that he's the host of a terrible demon that killed many people. The small child in question was crying as he ran away. He made a misfortunate turn into an ally with by luck had a large wall in the way. Before he could run out, the mob caught up and started to corner him.

"It's time for you to die demon!"

The blonde haired child walked slowly backwards and suddenly stumbled back and fell over a man's leg. He looked over to see that the person he tripped over was some green haired hobo. The drunken mob stopped short of them with iron bars raised. Grinning with malicious smiles they swung down intending to break bones. There was a dull thud and suddenly the green haired bum had the sheath of a sword raised, blocking several of the iron bars.

"Hey hey..you woke me up..i'm kinda irritated now. So then.. I guess you want to.._**Die**_!"

He suddenly emitted an invisible wave of chakra sending all of the drunken villagers to their knees struggling to stay conscious. The Iron pipes that they once held fell to the floor with a loud clanging sound. The green-haired swordsman stood up slowly and held his sheath out. He then lightly swung his sword in the air, at the mob. A second wave of chakra flew through them which knocked them all out immediately. The sitting down child stared, wide-eyed at the man, with a new admiration for him. The man let out a yawn and put his sheath back into his sash. He lazily turned his head and looked at the kid. After a few seconds, he let out a sigh and crouched down so he was face-to-face with him.

"Oiya..it seems you're the same as me. Well then it is nice to meet you kid, you can call me Stefan. So then what is your name?"

The child stood silently for a few seconds before bursting out in an excited voice. "Heya mister Stefan! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! How did you make all of those bad guys go to sleep! Can you teach me please please please!" Stefan let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "How about this..I'll teach you how to fight like me? You'll be super strong and if you wanted to, you can be the hokage of this village." Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Ho..kage?" Stefan explained to him what Hokage was. "Hokage is basically the strongest ninja in this village, and is widely respected throughout the entire village. This will also stop incidents like this one from happening ever again." Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face before grinning widely. "Okay then! My goal from now on will be to become Hokage and make everyone respect me!"

Stefan grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"So then if I am to train you, you must call me master and obey my every command alright."

"Hai!"

Stefan suddenly had an evil smirk on his face that made Naruto cringe.

"Well then..lets go on the Steffy express." He suddenly moved forward and slung Naruto over his shoulder. Before Naruto could speak they immediately disappeared. All that remained was the fallen villagers that lay unconscious.

--

Author Notes-I got bored and decided to write a story. First time I've actually written a story so this'll suck for a bit. Anyways I'll be having a what should I do next questionnaire every chapter P

What should I do #1

Skip to the return of Konoha and make everyone be all surprised by his strength.

Put detail into his training right away and gradually come back to his return.

Do some other weird-crazy stuff that will probably be really er..unique..yeah.

Anyways review please! Or else I won't have the heart to continue this story TT

Strange the links didn't show up ; i'll have them on my profile page P


	2. The Return

Sitting behind a mountain of paper sat down the leader of the village, the 3rd hokage

Sitting behind a mountain of paper sat down the leader of the village, the 3rd hokage. A wisp of smoke popped over from the top of the paper mountain and a sigh could be heard. He stood up to reveal an aged body with a pipe in his mouth. Turning around, he faced the window showing the entire village. Smiling, he said to himself in a somewhat detached voice. "Ahh..I can never get tired of this view." His head seemed to tilt to the left and looked at the faces of the previous hokages. After a few seconds his smile turned into a frown and seemed distressed.

"Where'd you go Naruto..it's already been over 5 years. I am sorry for failing you yo--."

He was cut off when he felt two presences behind him. Turning around suddenly and he reached into his clothes. Before he could get his hand out to draw a weapon, the tip of two blades was drawn up to his neck. Sweating he had a grim look on his face.

"To have gotten up this close to me, are you two assassins?"

The two had black tight-skin clothes covering there entire body. The only visible part was their eyes. One of them was tall, and obviously older than the other person. He had teal eyes that had many years of experience in them. The other one was slightly shorter, and had a bright, cerulean eyes, that of a young child. It reminded him of..and then suddenly the hokage's eyes widened with realization.

"Naruto is that you!?"

Suddenly both of them groaned and the taller man slapped the back of his partner's head. As he put his sword back into his sheath, he said to his younger companion. "I told you we should have changed your eye color!"

"Well sorry! I didn't think he'd recognize me by only my eyes!"

"Tch may as well change back now."

Both of them went through three hand seals and a cloud of smoke enveloped them. As the smoke cleared away, it revealed the two. Naruto stood tall at 4"11' and wore the exact same clothing as Stefan.(1) Stefan looked exactly the same as he was 7 years ago. The 3rd hokage had tears in his eyes when he saw Naruto and was about to go over to him, until he saw Stefan. It took him a second to realize something before going pale. The old man seemed to stumble back, his pipe falling to the floor with a clanging sound. He leaned on his desk for support, before sitting back down in his chair. "Hey old man, are you okay?"

Stefan had a serious look on his face as he stared at the old man, before turned towards Naruto.

"Hey kid, go out and explore the village. You should get reacquainted with the village you're going to rule."

Knowing that face, he quietly left for once unlike his normal self leaving the two by themselves.

--

Uzumaki Naruto had made sure to use henge to cover up his whiskers. He already knew the reason the villagers had hated him for so long and decided to hide things to divert attention from him. As he walked with his hands behind his head, he looked to his right to hear sounds of fighting. Taking a brief time to think, he remembered that this place was the Hyuuga household. "Maybe..I should take a look." Letting out a mischievous grin, he stealthily made his way to the source of the fighting. It seemed to be a training hall. Getting excited, he jumped to the roof and luckily found a small hole where he could look in. Nearly forgetting about their bloodline, he went through 4 seals and let out a steady breath.(2)

"This jutsu is helpful, now that I think about it; he probably taught me this against these types of doujutsu users."

Shaking off this thought he peered into the hole. Inside was a fierce taijutsu battle between two girls that seemed to be related. One seemed to be around his age, and the other was actually very much younger. To him they seemed to be dancing and he was mesmerized by the two, especially the older one. Suddenly it seemed the older one was about to hit her, but seemed to hold back for a second. The younger one had immediately hit the older one in the gut with her palm causing her to fall to her knees. He heard an old man's voice yell out,"This fight is finished!" Naruto saw an old man that seemed to be the father of the two. Watching, the dad walked towards the two, before stopping short of the panting girls. Naruto saw him coldly glance at the older one, before congratulating his younger daughter and moving away. Irritated at this guy, he lost his concentration and his jutsu wore off. Suddenly a kunai was sent flying out the hole, with Naruto barely moving his head as the kunai whizzed by his ear. He heard the small shout of Byakugan and knew he was going to be screwed if he didn't get out there immediately. Trying to think of something that could help him, he leapt off the roof and started to run for his life. Suddenly thinking something out, he muttered his technique under his breath.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Multiple shadow clones appeared, that looked completely different from him self and had immediately scattered. Multiple Hyuuga clan members appeared and seemed to track each of them down. The real Naruto had decided to take the time to drop down into a busy street full of businesses. After a few minutes it seemed that all of his kage bunshins had been rounded up. With an evil smirk on his face he went through some hand seals and muttered something under his breath.

"Stink Bomb Explosion."(3)

After a few seconds a loud pissed off yells of Hyuuga members came up.

"What the hell!"

"This freaking stinks!"

"Gahhh I think I'm going to faint!"

If he didn't care about being found out by them, Naruto would have been rolling on the floor laughing. After calming himself down, he thought on what he should do next. Suddenly his stomach grumbled loudly, drawing stares from some passing civilians."I guess that answers that question." Naruto looked around the various stores, before settling his eyes on a homely ramen store. It took him a moment of reading the sign Ichiraku's Ramen Shop before realizing something.

"Heyyy, I've been here before, now that I think about it this was one of the only places that served me some food."

Grinning went into the store happily and sat himself down on a stool. He noted to his right two guys around his age. One really chubby guy, and a somewhat skinny, lazy looking person. Naruto ignoring them for now, yelled out to the owner. "Two bowls of pork ramen please!"

The old man glanced at the new customer, and felt a small wave of déjà vu from looking at him. Ignoring the feeling he yelled out to Ayane(4). "One pork ramen for the young man!"

After a few minutes it was finished and two bowls was set infront of Naruto. Grinning, he pulled apart the chopsticks and was about to dig in before he was bopped on the head.

"Oi brat, what did I say about eating ramen. You'll be a midget if you keep eating it."

Naruto rubbed his sore head now and groaned,"Oh c'mon sensei! I just want to eat in peace. Just this one alright?" Stefan looked at the two bowls before sitting down to his right, and pulling one bowl in front of him.

"Fine, but only one bowl." Naruto muttered something dark under his breath, but ate his ramen slowly, savoring the taste. After eating their meal in silence, Naruto looked over to his left to see the two guys had left already. Suddenly hearing Stefan speak, he looked up to Stefan.

"Hey Naruto, tomorrow you'll be going to the Academy and taking the Ninja Exam. Now as planned, don't go flaunting off your lame abilities. Do as worst as you can so you can get paired up with the strongest ninja. If my information is correct, you're going to simply h—er..love the members of the team you're in."

Coughing, he stood up and tossed some keys to Naruto. "Those are the key to your old apartment, now go tidy up." He stood up and was about to leave before hearing his student's voice. "Hey wait, aren't you going to help me?"

"Nope, I have to meet someone, you'll see me later. Ja."

In an instant he disappeared from sight and was gone from the area. Letting out an annoyed sigh he stood up and reached into his clothes to pull out his froggy wallet. As he looked into it, he suddenly was sweating profusely.

"That..bastard! He stole my money!"

He felt a really dark presence in front of him and saw the father-daughter pair looking at him maliciously.

--

Naruto groaned as he opened his room and fell into the dusty room.

"Those two..they're demons! Working me until night for two bowls of ramen!"

He coughed and silently stood up. He dusted himself off as he looked around the room full of memories. Smiling he walked around, and then cracked his neck. "Alright them, it's time to get cleaning! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

10 minutes later

Everything in the room had been removed of dust, and was returned to its former glory. All of the Narutos high fived each other before disappearing. Falling onto his bed, he had a peaceful smile on his face and fell asleep, unprepared of what was to happen tomorrow.

--

Author Notes: Bleh I made this up on the spot, can't say I'm exactly proud of writing this. At least I wrote 2.5x as much as the prologue! P Below are some notes

(1) - Look in profile and then the links for what clothing i'm talking about P

(2) – Jutsu he learned that completely masks his chakra presence (to the point he's just a dead body)

(3) – He basically just had stink bombs and activated them in combination of dispelling his kage bunshins P (Randomly thought up this)

(4) – I was taking a guess at her name, and I really don't know anything about Ramen and so on so that was a plain guess at that entire part.

Anyways now onto the next what should I do now.

Drumroll Whaaaaat team should Naruto be on! Any suggestions will be nice, please include Jounin: Team Mate #1, Team Mate #2.

Also i'm not updating this unless I get 4+ reviews (not counting the first 2).

Annnd please tell me in which parts that there are errors in I gotta fix some things.

-Fix from Prologue, Naruto left at the age of 6.


	3. Graduation Test

Psh I know that at least 100 people have read 3 chapters

Finally people started reviewing this story~ Thank you all for reviewing my story, and from now on I'm moving the author's note to the top of the page. Mostly because it seems like 75% skip the note at the bottom. The polls will be at the bottom since it'll spoil the chapter most likely.

KeNpaChi-KiTSunE – I WOULD have made it more unique, but you can blame a certain someone for voting on the regular ole return =P

Inferuno Ryuu – It's fine, you've reviewed before so you're fine ^^

The Real Lee is here – Yeah I know that =P But I did say if they wanted me to continue they'd have to review. And at least 100 people read my story so yeaaah, so I took it as people not wanting me to continue (with the exception of a few). Thanks for your review.

Anyways the poll will continue for one more chapter before I put an end to it. Now without further ado, here is chapter 3 of The Master and Apprentice. (Also this chapter sucks -.-; I felt crappy while I wrote this. I swear I'll do better when the team gets put together. Also this chapter is subject to changing since I don't know whether or not to change the way Hinata and Naruto meet)

---

*Konoha*

Naruto woke up with a start, sweating profusely. He seemed to hold his head, as if checking it was still there.

"Wheeew, it was just a dream. I thought my nightmares of sensei were over already."(1)

It took him a second to comprehend his situation. He smiled softly, as he stared at his old room. "I'm..really back home." Rubbing his eyes to wipe away his tears he got out from his bed and threw off his clothes. He went inside the bathroom to take a shower, and he tried turning on the shower. It took him a second to realize no water was coming out. Looking to his right to see a note on the mirror above his sink, he went to read it. A few seconds later he screamed out,"What the hell!!!" When he looked at the clock in the room, he suddenly went solemn..before screaming out yet again.(2)

*8 minutes later*

Naruto stood soaking wet in front of the door to the class he was to go in. He went through one of the most rushed moments in his life. It took him a grand total of only 8 minutes to find a water source, go flying in it, and then rush to school. Looking at the clock, he let out a breath and then held a hand seal. A wave of chakra surrounded him nearly immediately, and in 10 seconds he was nearly completely dry.

"Much better, I nearly caught a cold."

He suddenly became nervous, and sweated slightly. He let the situation catch up to him, and realized that he didn't have much interaction with other human beings, let alone people his age. After 30 seconds of worrying, he decided to simply enter like his teacher would. He walked into the room with his hands in his pockets, with a distant look on his face. The chatter in the room stopped as they stared at him. In 80% of the girl's mind, they immediately thought up plans of making a fan club for him. The rest of the class was simply curious about him. Iruka had a warm smile on his face and cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. Reading the note in his hand, he spoke out loud with Naruto staring at him as well.

"This is a transfer ninja from Suna, and is coming here to take the graduating test and become a full Konoha-nin."

All the students looked at him in wonder while Naruto looked confused as to why he gave them all false information. Taking a guess, he figured it must have been something his teacher arranged so that he would have a logical reason to take the test. Figuring he may as well try to do what his teacher told him to do in this situation; he turned slowly to the class and smiled softly, then bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all; I hope you all will welcome me as a future comrade."

85% of the girls squealed at his smile while 70% of the guys glared at him. Naruto suddenly noticed the Hyuuga girl sitting at the top row with an open seat. Figuring he may as well take his seat as the teacher called out people to take the exam, he walked up to her and sat down. He had a big toothy grin on his face and decided to do what his teacher told him to do with girls. Gently taking her hand he kissed the tip of her fingers and spoke softly so that only she could hear.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you; I am U---"Catching himself quickly, he made up something on the spot. "Uzuchiyamaniki Naharunato. Most call me Naruto to shorten it however." He silently reprimanded himself for making that ridiculously obvious, fake name. While he reprimanded himself, Hinata was blushing profusely while other girls were glaring at her. She muttered in a sweet voice that Naruto considered being angelic. "Ano..m-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I-it's n-nice to meet you."

While Naruto listened to her, he thought to himself. "So..cute and adorable." Suddenly someone yelled for Hinata to come take her test. She stayed there, and glanced at her hands. Suddenly realizing he was still holding her hands, he let go and apologized with a light blush on his face. When she left, he let out a sigh and stared off into space. "Ugh, I'm so pathetic! How does sensei do it.."

*10 minutes later*

Finally when everyone had finished and left, it was his turn. Sighing, he stretched and traveled towards the room across from the class. Standing in front of the table with the two instructors he got ready to do the kage bunshin no jutsu. Mostly because it was impossible for him to make a regular ole bunshin due to his pal. Letting out a sigh he made the hand seals for it and yelled out.

"Bunshin n---o jutsu!"

While he was doing his jutsu, he felt a sharp spike on his back, as if something stabbed him.(3) Gritting through the pain he finished his clone. Unfortunately what ended up happening was a disfigured clone to his left. It was groaning loudly and seemed to be begging for someone to put an end to it. Naruto looked wide-eyed at it with his mouth opened. Iruka seemed to shake his head and sadly said,"Unfortunately..you have failed." Both of them looked sadly, but the silver haired instructor smiled briefly.

Notes

– Lets just say more than once was he put into a situation where he was going to lose a limb or head.

Since the apartment hasn't been used for years, they cut off all electricity, water, gas, etc… Everything will get working tomorrow =P

It'll be explained next chapter, or whenever I feel like it.

---Poll---

What should Naruto learn from the scroll

New Jutsu

Doesn't look through it

Other (gimme an idea =)


End file.
